


무제

by Lydi_A



Category: Marvel (Movies), Thor (Movies), Thor: The Dark World - Fandom
Genre: Bromance, M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 09:05:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lydi_A/pseuds/Lydi_A
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>로키랑 팬드럴이랑 썸타는 썰</p>
            </blockquote>





	무제

**Author's Note:**

> 개인적인 견해가 매우 많이 들어갔습니다.  
> 토르2 스포가 약간 있습니다.

인기척에 옆을 보니 뺀질거리는 얼굴이 있었다.  
로키는 시선을 다시 책으로 떨어트렸다.

"로키, 그 안에서도 여전하군"

"여기까지 무슨 일이지 팬드럴?"

로키가 책에서 시선을 떼지 않으며 물었다.

"옛 친우를 면회하러 왔지"

팬드럴이 눈을 또록 굴리며 변명했다.

"오, 그래?"

로키에게선 비아냥만이 돌아왔다.

"그게...그냥, 네가 어쩌나 궁금하기도 하고."

"날 조롱하고 싶었겠지. 친히 이 먼 지하던전까지 찾아와서 말이야."

유들유들 굴러가던 말재간은 로키 앞에서 통하지 않았다.  
항상 그에게 말렸다.  
팬드럴과 로키의 관계는 조금 복잡했다.  
전에는 그럭저럭 친우의 틀 안에 있었으나 팬드럴은 죄인이 된 그와의 관계가 '적'이라고 단정하기 어렵다고 생각했다.  
그것은 토르의 무리에서 로키의 사정을 어렴풋하게나마 짐작하는 사람이 팬드럴이 유일하기 때문일지도 몰랐다.  
토르는 제 형제의 뒷모습은 몰랐다.  
로키가 보여주는 면만을 믿었다.  
그것은 로키의 본심이자 간절함이 녹아있는 면이기 때문에 토르는 아무 의심 없이 로키가 보여주는 모습을 받아들였다.  
팬드럴도 몰랐었다.  
우연하게 로키의 다른 면을 마주하기 전까지는.

전쟁광이라는 별호가 붙을 정도로 호전적인 토르를 따라 그날도 몇 날 며칠의 전쟁을 마치고 축배들 들 때였다.  
토르는 술통을 산처럼 쌓아놓고 마시며 시끄럽게 웃었다.  
다른 워리어즈도 마찬가지였다.

  
로키만 보이지 않았다.  
같이 여자를과 진탕 놀자고 할 셈으로 팬드럴은 로키를 찾았다.  
로키의 유려한 세 치 혀는 이럴 때 매우 유용했다.  
그런데 연회장의 어디에서도 보이지 않았다.  
장난을 좋아하는 그는 이렇게 종종 숨어있다가 사람들을 놀래키고는 했으므로, 그는 별 생각 없이 로키를 찾았다.  
로키는 장내에 정말로 없었다.

"먼저 들어갔나?"

팬드럴은 이제 여자보다도 반쯤은 호기심, 반쯤은 오기로 그를 찾았다.

"로키!"

공연히 그의 이름을 불러보아도 돌아오는 건 너른 복도에 울리는 자신의 목소리의 뿐이었다.  
결국 로키의 막사로 향하는 팬드럴에게 미약한 소리가 들렸다.  
연회장에서 멀리 떨어진 조용한 복도가 아니었다면 누구도 듣지 못했을 미약한 소리였다.  
소리는 로키의 방에서 나온 것이었다.  
평소의 철저함은 어디로 간 건인지 방문이 살짝 열려있었다.  
그곳에 스스로 상처를 지혈하는 로키가 보였다.  
그 누구도 몰랐던 사실이었다.  
승리의 기쁨에 취해 살필 겨를도 없었다.  
평소처럼 부상자는 의무관의 뒤처리 였으므로.

아스가르디언에겐 승자의 권리는 보장이 확실하지만, 부상자와 패자에겐 가혹한 구석이 있었다.  
승전의 포효를 지를 때 로키가 어땠더라? 팬드럴은 생각을 되감았다.  
불과 몇 시간 전이건만 또렷하게 기억나는 것이 없었다.  
이게 다 알콜 탓이다.

"자네 다쳤었나?"

말끝이 조금 뭉개지는 발음으로 팬드럴이 로키에게 물었다.  
로키는 순간 섬뜩한 표정으로 팬드럴을 보았지만 그건 정말 순간의 일로, 장난의 신은 금세 평소의 표정을 되찾았다.  
그러나 팬드럴은 그 순간을 잊을 수가 없었다.  
몸 안에 있던 알콜이 순식간에 증발한듯 술이 확 깼다.

멍청한 표정을 짖는 팬드럴에게 로키가 평소처럼 여유롭고, 약간의 장난기가 섞인 목소리로 물었다.

"오, 이게 누구야 누추한 이곳까진 어쩐 일이지? 승전 파티가 따분해졌나?"

그 갭이 완벽하여 팬드럴은 선뜩 소름이 돋았다.

"어...그게..."

팬드럴이 표정과 같이 멍청한 소리를 하자 로키가 비웃었다.

"술을 얼마나 마셨길래 이렇게 큰 웃음을 주는 거지?"

정신을 수습하고 팬드럴은 자신의 부끄러운 모습을 만회하려 듯 평소의 능글맞은 소리를 했다.

"전쟁은 승리했고 옆은 아름다운 아가씨들이 나를 향해 웃고 있는데 술이 안 들어가겠어?"

팬드럴의 변명에 로키가 키득키득 웃었다.

"그래, 예까지 그 멍청한 모습을 보이러 온 건 아닐테고, 또 여자를 꾀자고 왔나?"

"...바로 그거야"

로키의 여상한 말투에 저도 모르게 긍정한 팬드럴은 일어서는 로키와 다시 연회장으로 향했다.  
선명하게 로키의 붉은 피로 번진 붕대는 다시 보니 없었다.  
도리어 자신을 독촉하는 로키에 밀려 파티장으로 들어간 팬드럴은 평소와 다름없이 행동하는 그를 보며 얼이 빠질 것 같았다.

술에 취해 헛것을 본 건가?

토르가 팬드럴과 같이 장내에 들어오는 로키를 보며 시끄럽게 반겼다.

"로키! 하하하, 어디 갔다 이제 오느냐!"

그러면서 그 큰 손으로 로키의 어깨를 툭툭 치는데 그는 안색 하나 변하지 않았다.  
팬드럴은 무리에 섞이면서 애써 자신의 팔에 돋는 소름을 무시했다.

그날 이후부터였다.  
그는 조용히 로키를 주시했다.

로키.  
로키.  
로키.  
오딘의 아들 이자 장난의 신.  
충직하게 토르를 보필하는 그의 그림자로 통하는 자.  
그를 예의 주시한 팬드럴은 미묘한 그의 위치를 어렴풋이 '깨달았다' 말 그대로 어렴풋이.  
사실 그가 보여주는 면은 말 그대로 그의 트릭 일지도 모른다는 가정과 함께.

"남의 가정사에 깊게 개입하는 건 실례겠지?"

그렇게 그는 더 이상 파고들기를 그만두었다.

모두 로키의 배신에 분개하였고 팬드럴 역시 그의 선택에 분노했지만 가슴 한쪽에선 아릿한 동정심과 수긍이 이는 것은 어쩔 수 없었다.  
아마 그 때문일 것이다.  
이렇게 몰래 그의 모습을 보러 감옥까지 온 것은.

 

"그렇게 까칠하게 나오지 말자고 로키."


End file.
